No I in team
by RocketFAN
Summary: While wandering lost in the forests of the Hoenn region, Butch and Cassidy discover a very rare Pokemon. Little do they know it's all part of a trap to destroy them... yes this was published before under a different name A few times


**No "I" in Team**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the characters. This is just something I cooked up while watching "The Breeding Center Secret"

A/N: Butch and Cassidy are my _favorite _characters ever!

"Are we ever going to get out of here?" Cassidy whined as she and her Team Rocket partner in crime, Butch, dragged through the seemingly never ending forest.

"Of course, we are. I just hope we don't die of starvation first," Butch replied while realizing that they have not eaten in almost two days.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that we would be in this stupid forest for over a week!" Cassidy shot back, raising her voice more and more as the sentence went on.

"All right, Cass, lets just calm down for a minute," Butch tried to ease her anger before it got out of hand, as it often did.

"Wait, what is that?" Cassidy said while noticing a large sleeping Pokemon a few yards away.

"Not like any Pokemon I've ever seen," Butch replied while walking toward it.

"Wait, Butch!" Cassidy grabbed his arm to stop him from approaching it.

"What?" He protested.

"We have to be smart about this. If we just run up to it, it's going to get startled and run away. This is obviously a very rare, if not one-of-a-kind Pokemon," Cassidy explained. Her sheer intelligence and incredible impulse control paired with his strength and sneakiness made them the perfect team.

"Your right," Butch confessed.

"So how do we go about catching this thing?" He asked her.

"Well, we don't even know what it is. First, we should get a bit of a closer look. But we have to be quiet," she answered.

"Okay . . . ," Butch replied with a nod.

"Shhh . . . ," Cassidy said while creeping silently closer to the sleeping Pokemon.

"It looks like a Raiko," Butch whispered in amazement.

Raiko was a rare Pokemon indeed. A member of the legendary trio: Entei, Suicune, and Raiko. The Pokemon represented the three elements of fire, water and electricity. So far, only one of each has been reported and they are most definitely considered one-of-a-kind.

"I think it _is_ a Raiko, Butch!" Cassidy said excitedly, yet still quietly.

"They are famous for bolting the second they are challenged by a trainer," Butch informed Cassidy the fact about the three Pokemon.

"So how do we catch it without it running away?" She asked him.

They both pondered for a minute until Butch spoke up.

"Of course! Exeggutor! We could use Exeggutor's sleeping powder attack and put it to sleep before it has a chance to even wake up!" Cassidy looked at her partner with a 'do you know what you just said' look.

"You know what I mean!" Butch replied to the look.

"That's brilliant!" Cassidy complimented his idea.

They walked a short distance away so that the release of the large, grass/poison Pokemon would not be heard by the sleeping Raiko.

"Now, you have to be as quiet as possible, Exeggutor," Cassidy told the Pokemon as it was released from its Pokeball.

"Tor!" The grass Pokemon replied quietly.

"Now we need you to go up to the Raiko just enough to land a sleep powder attack on it," Butch explained to Exeggutor as they slowly walked back over to where the Pokemon was sleeping soundly.

Exeggutor stalked the Raiko and released a powerful sleep attack just as a net scooped it off the ground.

"Huh!" Butch and Cassidy exclaimed as they saw what happened, not long before they found themselves in a net as well.

"What's going on, here!" Cassidy struggled against the net.

"Your right, boss! That phony Raiko gag worked perfect!" A young man in a red getup laughed as he walked up to them from behind a large bush.

"Good work, Arcanine!" The young man said as the Raiko turned around to reveal it was a dressed up Arcanine, a common fire Pokemon!

"What is the meaning of this!" Butch yelled at the man while trying to escape the net.

"We've been after you two for a while! But you're a lot trickier than those other two bumbling morons!" The young man laughed at their struggle.

"Who are you!" Cassidy demanded as she finally stopped struggling against the net.

"Allow me to introduce myself . . . ," another man dressed in a similar, but more elaborate version of the younger man's uniform emerged from behind another bush.

"The name is Max, and I am the leader of Team Magma, the leading crime group here in the Hoenn region. And you two are what's keeping up from being the _ONLY _crime group in the Hoenn region. Well, you and that meddling Team Aqua, of course, but we have a much more elaborate plan for them," he laughed evilly.

"Team Magma? I've heard of you guys. You're the ones who tried to capture Groudon and Kyrogre but failed miserably," Butch remembered while Max's face turned as red as his uniform.

"Well, that won't be happening this time, unfortunately for you two," Max came back.

"Let's go, you two! Mason!" He shouted as the younger man cut the rope, sending the nest crashing to the ground.

"Ugh!" Butch and Cassidy came down with a thud!

They were then tied up and dragged by a rope like a Growlithe as Max and Mason led them to a massive headquarters in a cleared part of the forest.

"Whoa!" Cassidy exclaimed as she gazed at the building.

"Welcome to Team Magma HQ," Max told them as he led the two inside.

"Hey, what about our Exeggutor!" Butch asked about their poor, abandon Pokemon.

"He belongs to Team Magma now," Max answered evilly.

"In you go!" Mason told them as he threw them in a small jail cell.

"Ow! Don't you know how to treat a lady!" Cassidy shouted as she was roughly shoved into the cell.

Mason laughed wickedly as he slammed the cell door and locked it.

"Sure I do! But I don't see any around here!" He laughed as he walked away, leaving them in the cold cell.

"Why, that dirty son of a bi . . . ," Cassidy growled.

"Look!" Butch hopped over to her and motioned his head to a small part of one of the bars that was rough.

"Maybe we can saw these ropes off there," he suggested.

Butch backed up against the bar and moved up and down to create a sawing motion.

Cassidy watched in amazement as, after a few seconds, the ropes popped off.

"Butch, you're a genius!" Cassidy said happily, forgetting Mason's earlier comment.

"Ah, that's much better! Here, let me untie you," Butch told her as he stretched his arms out and walked behind Cassidy to untie her ropes.

It took him a few minutes to de-tangle the messy knot.

Cassidy let out a sigh of relief as the rope dropped to the ground and her hands were free.

They then both sat on the ground and untied their feet.

"We have to find a way to get out of here," Cassidy said while pulling the final rope off her feet.

"Doesn't look very promising," Butch admitted while looking around at the solid brick walls and iron bars that surrounded them.

"Did you hear him say something about Jessie and James?" Cassidy asked Butch as she scooted closer to him.

"If 'Other two bumbling morons' mean Jessie and James," Butch replied with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sure it does," Cassidy said with a small smile, despite the situation.

"I wonder if they have the heart to feed us," Butch said after a few minutes of silence.

"I hope so," Cassidy said while remembering how hungry she was.

She sighed as she backed up into the wall and leaned into it.

"It'll be all right, Cass," Butch said softly as he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Can't say we've been in this situation before," she replied while leaning into his shoulder.

"It's cold in here," she added with a quiver.

Butch didn't answer but pulled her closer to try and keep her warm.

They sat in the cold cell for over an hour, thinking of a way to escape.

Since their Pokemon were confiscated, they were on their own.

"Maybe we can dig out way out," Butch suggested while looking at the floor.

Cassidy dragged her boot along the floor, causing it to give.

"Hey, maybe we can!" She said as she stood up and dragged her boot harder on the ground.

"Yeah, but we need something to dig with," Butch said while looking around the room.

"We can always do it by hand," Cassidy suggested skeptically.

"Wait! Look!" Butch said while pointing at a small tool leaning against the wall a few feet away.

"And how do you suggest that we reach that thing?" Cassidy asked with her arms crossed.

Butch stood there for a minute until coming up with a plan.

"Take off your gloves," he ordered Cassidy.

"Why?" She questioned him curiously.

"Just do it, Cass," he replied in a whiny voice.

"Yeah, I remember what happened the last time you told me to "Just do it, Cass," she muttered mockingly as she removed her white gloves.

"Here," she handed Butch her gloves as he removed his belt and tied the gloves to it.

"Okay, lets try this," Butch said as he threw the contraption through the bars and snagged the small spade on the end of the belt.

"Bingo!" He laughed as he reeled the spade in like a fish.

"You never fail to impress me," Cassidy said while shaking her head.

"All right, start digging!" She said while getting on her hands and knees and digging with her bare hands.

"Ha!" Butch laughed as the hole poked through to the outside.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Cassidy suggested as she squirmed through the hole with little problem and came out on the outside of the building.

"Hurry, Butch!" She shouted to him through the small hole.

"I'm trying!" Butch replied as he struggled through the hole.

"Are you too fat?" Cassidy taunted him playfully.

"Shut up and pull me out!" He growled as he extended his arms for her to grab.

"Geez!" Cassidy grunted as she pulled her partner out of the hole.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as Butch landed on top of her as he flew out of the hole.

"Sorry!" Butch apologized while trying not to laugh at the situation.

"Come on!" Cassidy said while getting up and starting to run away from the building.

"What about our Pokemon?" Butch asked her while dusting himself off.

Cassidy thought for a minute.

"Eh," she replied casually as she grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

The two of them had escaped yet again.

THE END

Short Oneshot that I wrote one day. Please don't be cruel.


End file.
